Media Fun
by LadyBaSingSe
Summary: The Gaang OneShot. Minor, minor Kataang. Toph, Aang, Katara, and Sokka come across a very interesting television advertisment.


**A/N: I love, love, _love_ this story. I was watching t.v. with Toph, and well... this just randomly came into my mind. Thanks extra to Toph Bei Fong (a.k.a. RandomWarning) for this. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have written this. And you should all thank her, because this is all you get to tide you over before I write another chapter in The Oracle or The Cycle... or another story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it. **

--

"It's just been a long day," Sokka drawled softly as he sighed a tired breath. Katara was wondering why he seemed so down all of a sudden, right after he'd been joking around with Toph and Zuko all afternoon. Actually, everyone was at least a little fatigued. Except Katara and Aang.

"Now that you two are together... do you think there'll be less... I dunno... awkwardness?" the blind earthbender pondered aloud sarcastically. Katara set a hand on her hip with delicacy and hitched her bag up higher on her shoulder.

"There wasn't any awkwardness. I knew Aang liked me."

Said airbender turned his head towards the girl with urgency.

"You did?"

Toph simply shook her head and continued on, following Sokka in his tracks. He did seem pretty dull. She was coming to the conclusion that it had something to do with the recent loss of his boomerang. He sort of worshiped that thing.

As the four close friends made their way down the street, a familiar dark blue pickup truck slid down the road and pulled up next to them. The window slowly rolled down and the face of Mr. Hakoda, Sokka and Katara's father, came into view. He was wearing deep black sunglasses and a fancy blue suit, a shade darker than his car.

"Hey dad," Katara smiled, giving him a curt wave. The brown haired man removed his eyewear and placed his arm across where the window once was.

"Hello, Katara. Kids." He looked at his daughter and tucked some of his hair behind his ear. "I'm going back to the store to get a few things. If you want, everyone can come to the house. You know I don't mind them hanging around. You two have some pretty good friends."

Sokka's face lit up and he stepped toward the truck and put his hand out. Hakoda stuck his arm out to reach him and gave his son a firm high five before rolling up the window and driving out of sight.

The blue eyed boy began to dig in his pocket with a swift clumsiness. The others watched with eyebrows raised. Eventually, he retrieved his iPhone from his pants and started to jab at the keys.

"Sokka...?" Katara asked with curiousity, "What on earth are you doing?"

At this point, her brother's tongue was sticking out of the side of his mouth, framing both diligence and determination on his stern face. He continued typing.

"I... am _e-mailing_ everyone to come to our house for a par-tay... Being that I can _e-mail_ on this wonderful new phone of mine that does _every_thing_. EVERY. _Thing." As he finished his last words, and was just about to press send, a certain airbender snatched the device from his hand and clicked the end button.

"_Heeeey!_" Sokka whinned, glaring at the boy. "What'd you do that for?"

Aang shook his head. "Sokka, I don't think your dad meant you could have a party, just because we can come over."

"He said everyone, didn't he?!" The non-bending boy threw his hands in the air with anger and yanked his phone back. "But, fine. I won't have a party. I didn't really want to, anyway." His face drooped again, but he soon let the depression fade away, going back to his regular, Sokka self. He wasn't going to let the sudden disappearance of his favourite weapon bring him and everyone else down anymore. He would find it, eventually!

Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph walked up the driveway to the large cerulean tinted home. Aang led the group, opening the front door and allowing the remaining three to enter before him, holding his hand out to usher them in. Katara smiled shyly as she caught his eyes, blushing softly on her mocha cheeks.

The elder sibling snuck into the kitchen and pulled the fridge open automatically. He scanned the shelves with his bright blue orbs and pulled out a Dr. Fizz.

"Coke, please, Snoozles," Toph called from the living room, plopping down firmly on the leather couch, her hands folded behind her head and her feet plopped up on the coffee table. She ran her fingers through her bangs and scanned around for the remote with her free hand, coming up short.

Katara sat down beside Aang and he placed an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his half hug and sighed dreamily, feeling his defined chest with her fingertips.

"Ey!" came Sokka's voice from directly behind the two love birds, who both jerked at the noise and shrugged away from each other. "Distance, distance!"

He half-jogged to the front of the couch and sat down between his sister and best friend, popping open the can of Coke and handing it to Toph, making sure she grasped it before letting go. After, he did his, too, and took a quick sip from it before taking the remote off the table and pressing the 'on' button.

Immediately, a strange laugh-scream combination emmited from the television set and a weird looking girl with a brown ponytail shot herself onscreen next to the word 'SKETCHERS'.

"_Here come Twinkle toes, new from Sketchers,_" the flatscreen began, shoes hurdling in on the t.v. with shiny toes, "_Sneakers that dazzle. 1, 2, 3, 4! Twinkle, twinkle, Twinkle toes. Everything sparkles, and glows. Give me fashion, give me cool. Twinkle toes say 'rock and roll'! Twinkle toes: All the fashion and fun that sparkle like the sun! New, from Sketchers."_

As the commercial came to a close, Aang, Sokka, and Katara's heads all turned towards Toph who was laughing unbearably. She leaned forward and keeled over onto the floor, banging on the carpet a few times with her fist. Sokka muted the television and looked back at his friends, an expression of absolute confusion on his face.

"Uhh..." came Katara's voice, shrugging at the sight. Aang smirked.

The blind earthbender got to her feet and began to stumble, clutching at her stomach and still laughing.

"Ahahah.... I influence the media!" she exclaimed, looking at the amused look on Aang's face. The water siblings still hadn't caught on, therefore, sharing worried and lost glances.

"Ohhhh.... _Twinkletoes_," Sokka said, giving a short chuckle, but returning to his unruffled look. "I don't get it."

Aang rolled his eyes. "Sokka, what has Toph called me since day one?" he asked, turning to the boy.

"Um... Oh. Ohhh.... Oh! That makes sense. Hah. That's funny."

Toph eased up a bit on her laughter, her hand still on her stomach, a smirk on her face. She was pacing back and forth, letting out a short giggle here and there, her hands flinging everywhere in triumph.

"This is great! I mean, we're popular and everything, being that we saved the world, but this... this is just... _Genius!_" she gloated, finally stopping and gazing off in to space.

"What?" questioned Aang softly.

Toph pointed at the television set.

"You should get those shoes, Aang! Support the cause! The Toph-cause."

The other three exchanged glances.

"You didn't even know about this, Toph. I doubt your making anything off of it," claimed Katara.

"Yeah. Plus, they're for girls," added Aang.

Toph put a hand on her head, and the other in the air.

"Well, then they're _perfect_ for you!"

Aang glared at her, knowing that it would do no good and mean nothing, but it made him feel better, anyway. Katara stood up and pulled him up by the hands as well, giving him a fast kiss on the cheek.

"C'mon, let's go outside... let Toph have her moment."

"No, I'm coming with you! I say, distance, little sister," Sokka said firmly, following them out the back door.

Toph trailed behind.

"Sokka, I think you're right about the money thing. I mean, it's _my_ nickname." She paused. "I think I'll sue!"

Katara rolled her eyes and grabbed for Aang's hand which he gladly accepted, and Toph closed the back door, leaving the house empty once again.


End file.
